Parental Guidance
by Grenade
Summary: Bodie and Glitch watch something not meant for kids. Liekwhtwouldpossesaperson.


**Parental Guidance  
>And~ I'm back. Miss me? No? K… Well, so like. This <strong>_**should**_** be more better than my last eight stories. I mean, I've **_**actually**_** read through and changed whatever's meant to be changed. Guessed that had always been my shitastic problem but ye. Also, I ain't even sure that the title is relevant to the story; it just came to me on impulse. I hope it doesn't seemed rushed or anything. Otherwise that'll just be a bitch. And I apologize if the text doesn't look readable… I uploaded this story via smart phone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, Dance Central wouldn't be rated PG.**

"Dude, you've seriously gotta change the channel."  
>"Yeah, but you see… The problem with that is that the remote is <em>over<em> there."

His shoulders slumped in utter disbelief of the blonde's blunt statement, "You've got to be kidding me."  
>The said man turned his head slightly to face the teen, "Hey, if you want to change it, then go up and change it."<br>"But, I'm the guest here." The teen pointed out, clearly refusing to get up from his comfortable spot on the couch. The heat from the unbearable weather managed to seep into Bodie's residential house as the fans hardly managed to keep the two cool. Their skin was drenched in their own sweat as they slumped over lazily on the couch. Their shirts were discarded on the carpet below as their only attire was shorts that clung to their legs.

"As the host always says, 'make yourself at home.'" Bodie replied with a laid-back attitude, showing no signs of moving.  
>The teen flung his head back into the couch with an exaggerated groan, "Dude, I'm like… half naked here. How much more can I 'make myself at home?"<br>"…By getting the remote and changing the channel like a big boy." The blond answered as he used the TV guide to fan himself for a brief minute.

He too wanted to change the channel to a more amusing program but he just wasn't bothered. Nor was he bothered telling the teen that.  
>Glitch rolled his head to the side to see where the remote inconveniently resided. It sat untouched on top of the coffee table that just so happens to be out of their reach. The teen then rolled his head back to glance over at Bodie who seemingly had his eyes locked onto the TV.<p>

"Fine, if you wanna play that game, then we'll play that game." The teen declared, craning his head upright so that he too can see what's on the television.  
>"What game? I ain't playing no damn game." Bodie muttered under his breath. Glitch rolled his eyes.<br>"We'll just watch whatever's on." The teen smugly said, hoping that something terrible will come on so that Bodie _has_ to get the remote and change it.

"So, what's this?" Glitch asked, not really paying attention at the program. From the corner of his eye, he saw the blond shrug. It somehow annoyed him that the older man didn't know what was on which meant he _had_ to watch it to know what it was about. Or just wait for the commercial break so that way when the program is back on, hopefully the channel will show some sort of title of what's being shown. Not that it really matters, anyway.

The moving images that were being viewed just ran through Glitch's mind as his attention to the program came from ten to zilch. He didn't like watching things half-way through; he found it to be irritating. The teen tried to show his boredom by fidgeting around, as if to find a comfortable sitting arrangement. In truth, Glitch was fine with whatever position he tried, just as long as he got his unsaid message across to the blond. He'd casually sneak a glance over at Bodie to see if his actions made the other notice. As the younger male feigned a yawn, his eyes shutting close, the blonde's hand whacked over his face, covering his sight.

"Yeah, I love you too, man." Glitch sarcastically responded, not even having the strength to move the hand away from his sight.  
>"Um, yeah, kids aren't supposed to be watching this." Bodie mumbled audibly.<br>Glitch placed his hand on top of the older males, but he did not bother tearing it away.  
>"What? Is it porn or something?" The teen asked fairly bluntly.<br>"…What?" The blonde's voice stretched out that word, "What makes you think that?"

"I'm blind, not deaf." Glitch sighed. He heard moans and gasps emit from the television as the scene he could not see kind of seemed unexpected. From what he's already seen on the show, it seemed fairly average, so he supposed that it just snuck up on himself and Bodie. The blonde's hand did not move from its current position on the teen's face, which annoyed the younger male. It was obvious that he was curious as to what _exactly_ was happening, but if he were to show any signs of struggling away to have his sight returned, he might be seen as some sort of kid voyeur or something.

But then again, Bodie would be the same thing, excluding the _kid_ part.

"Having fun there, perv?" Glitch asked sarcastically.  
>Bodie turned his head as the teen felt the blonde's gaze upon him. The younger male felt somewhat satisfied to have provoked the older male.<br>"Yeah, totally kid. I'm like, _so_ turned on right now." Bodie retorted, mockingly. His other hand grabbed a hold of the TV guide that he once used as a fan before flapping it uncontrollably. The sound it made gave Glitch the impression that the blond was masturbating, which was the older male's one-second intention. The teen gulped silently.

"Uhn… feels so good." Bodie teasingly whispered as he felt the teen stiffen under his touch.  
>The blond thought of this little charade to be a kind of pay back since Glitch didn't want to get the remote. It was absurdly childish but Bodie didn't seem to care. Anything that didn't involve him getting from his spot was alright entertainment for this heated afternoon.<br>"You're…" Glitch murmured lightly, not knowing what else to say. He didn't know if Bodie was really doing what he thinks he is or if he was just bluffing.

The teen felt Bodie's hand that was placed over his eyes press harder against his face as the flapping noise increased.  
>"Glitch…. Uhnn…" The blond continue to falsely moan which started to ignite a fire in the pit of Glitch's stomach.<br>He had to admit that Bodie's submissive voice was enough to get him hot and bothered but with the situation that he's currently in, he just _couldn't_ let the other party know. The teen found himself biting gently on the insides of his cheeks as the atmosphere alone could wipe him out in sheer fatigue.  
>Bodie knew that he was affecting the teen, so he decided to stop his taunts. In truth, he didn't want Glitch going around telling everyone that he <em>supposedly<em> masturbated in front of a fourteen year old foreigner. The blond slipped his hand off from Glitch's face as the sex scene that was being blatantly shown during the day ended with precision timing.

"Please excuse me." Glitch breathed out harshly, heaving himself off the couch.  
>He headed directly to the bathroom as he heard Bodie's voice shout after him, <em>I was just playing around!<em>  
>The teen didn't care about that now that he felt himself growing hard as the blonde's moans replayed in his mind.<br>He shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. He pressed his bare back against the tiled walls as he stood against the entrance.  
>His legs trembled slightly as he felt a wave of sexual sensation flow through his maturing body.<p>

The teen grabbed tightly onto his elbows as his eyes averted down to the ground.  
>He saw the bulge in his pants rise as he genuinely did not know what to do. He's never <em>really<em> masturbated himself which was weird because it seems like he'd be the type to have known what it's like. Deep down underneath all his _swag_, he was just an innocent, virgin dancer.

At school, he'd already learned about pleasuring yourself and how it's done, but he had no such interests in it. He just wanted to show off his skills as a prodigy and get through life. He hadn't paid much attention to the _lustful_ side of life.

Meanwhile, Bodie had the sudden strength to pursue the teen into the bathroom.  
>He <em>might've<em> gone a bit far but he didn't know that his little act would receive this type of reaction.  
>He was expecting a slap to the face or maybe the teen bad mouthing him a bit but not this.<br>He reached the bathroom; the blond pressed an ear against the door as his knuckles knocked on it.  
>"Glitch, I was just kidding." He repeated with different words, but still conveying the same message.<p>

He didn't receive a reply which got him slightly worried, "Kid, I'm coming in."  
>With no further warning, the blond opened the door to an eyeful. Glitch snapped his head in surprise to see the older male. The teen flinched back a bit as Bodie stared at the flustered younger male.<p>

"It's all your fault..." Glitch's attention returned back to his crotch. The blond followed the teen's line of sight before he subconsciously entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The blond heard the ragged breathed the younger male exhaled before parting his lips slightly.  
>"This is my doing?" Bodie asked with a monotonously creepy voice.<br>The teen nodded, "Tch… Well, aren't you just adorable?"

"Fuck off." Glitch muttered, clearly unamused at the situation.  
>"There it is." Bodie sighed, referring to the bad mouthing that he was expecting. He watched attentively as the teen slowly unfolded his arms. One of his hands fell by his waist as the other slid down slowly. Bodie raised an eyebrow as he admired the teen's bold moves. From that alone, he knew that Glitch was inexperienced. A smile crept slyly upon the blonde's lips as he beared witness to the younger male's advances.<p>

Glitch shuddered at his own touch, his hand lifting slightly off his skin before hovering weakly over his crotch. He was very sensitive, as he had just discovered; he feared to touch any parts of his body any more for he didn't know what would happen.  
>Bodie saw the hesitation Glitch had—the older male slid his back down against the wall to the point where he sat on the floor.<br>The teen narrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the blonde's peculiar behaviour.

"What the hell are you doing?" Glitch asked, unknowingly glaring at Bodie.  
>"I could ask you the same thing." The blond replied, craning his head to look back at the teen, "Aren't you gonna touch yourself?"<br>Glitch was taken back at that question. He wasn't prepared to practically have _permission_ to masturbate.  
>"Oh, wait. Don't tell me you've never…" The blond didn't have to finish his sentence for Glitch to know where he was going with this.<p>

His silence gave the older male the answer that he already knew about.  
>"Do you need some help there?" Bodie asked, offering his services.<br>Glitch thought about it for a mere second, "Psh, no. Hnn... I can do this myself!"  
>"Then go ahead." The blond crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

The teen hesitated as he hooked his thumbs in the hemline of his shorts. In his mind he counted to three and once he did, he'd pull them down. But every time he reached the end of his short count down, he never did. _What if I don't wanna pleasure myself?_  
>"C'mere, kid." Bodie lightly commanded as his hand reached out and grabbed onto the teens'.<br>"You're not gonna molester me, are you?" Glitch joked as he looked down at the blond. The said man chuckled before shaking his head.

"No," He confirmed with words, "I'm just… gonna _assist_ you."  
>"I don't <em>need<em> your assistance." The teen stubbornly insisted.  
>"You do know that if you don't release it, it'll be painful, right?"<br>Glitch gulped. Bodie chuckled.

And when the teen thought he couldn't have gotten more exhausted than he already was, he was wrong.


End file.
